Obsession
by Hellostrangers
Summary: Um jovem rapaz, não muito atraente e sendo um pária social, consegue o coração de um dos garotos mais populares da faculdade, Uzumaki Naruto, mas como isso seria possível? Simples, de alguma forma o rapaz parece saber exatamente do que o outro quer, encantando-o aos poucos. Mas logo Naruto vai começar a desconfiar de que isso não é normal, e as coisas começam a ficar perigosas.


Essa fanfic foi baseada num conto do meu mestre Stephen King (livro _Night Shift_) misturado com um episódio de Doctor Who.

**Avisos: **U.A e YAOI *O*

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu.

.

**xox**

— Eu sei do que você precisa.

Uzumaki Naruto levantou os olhos de seu texto de filosofia, espantando, e viu um jovem de aparência bem comum, usando uma jaqueta militar verde. Por um momento teve a sensação que já o conhecesse, pensou que ele era familiar. Então, a impressão se foi. Naruto definitivamente nunca havia visto alguém vestido de um jeito tão gozado. Comparado a esse garoto, Sakura não deveria criticá-lo por ter certa obsessão por laranja. Ele tinha mais ou menos a sua altura, era bem magro e tinha um rosto fino e pálido. Seu cabelo era preto e despenteado. Usava óculos espessos com armação tartaruga que aumentavam seus olhos negros. Sem contar das meias descombinadas que usava junto com a calça meia-canela. Não, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que não o havia visto.

— Realmente? — ele disse, inclinando-se na cadeira. — Duvido.

— Precisa de uma grande tigela de ramen do Ichiraku. Certo?

Naruto ficou piscando os olhos azuis, positivamente espantado. Em algum lugar de sua mente ele definitivamente _estava_ pensando em fazer uma pausa para ir até o Ichiraku sem que alguém percebesse. Estava estudando na biblioteca da faculdade com Sakura, que precisou ir ao banheiro há alguns minutos atrás e ainda estava desaparecida, para os exames finais e estava lamentavelmente longe de acabar.

— Certo? — ele insistiu, e deu um pequeno sorriso. O sorriso transformou seu rosto de algo por demasiado intenso e quase feio numa outra coisa estranhamente atraente. A palavra "fofo" ocorreu a Naruto, e não era uma palavra muito boa para se aplicar a um rapaz, mas aquele rapaz era mesmo fofo quando sorria desse jeito. Retribuiu o sorriso e passou uma mão entre seus cabelos loiros. Se havia algo de que ele não precisava era ter que perder tempo dando um fora num esquisitão que decidira escolher a pior época do ano para tentar impressioná-lo. Mesmo que para Naruto o amor não escolhesse um corpo, mas sim uma alma, ele ainda tinha 18 capítulos do _Introdução à Filosofia_ para sorver. E, por mais que fosse incrivelmente chato, ele precisava ir bem na prova final.

— Não, obrigado — disse.

— Vamos lá, se você continuar estudando desse jeito vai arranjar uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Já está nisso há quase duas horas, sem nenhuma pausa.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha loira.

— E como você sabe disso?

— Estava te observando — Ele apontou para uma cadeira próxima, mas dessa vez seu sorriso de garoto não surgiu efeito. Naruto já estava com dor de cabeça e Sakura ainda não mostrava sinal de vida.

— Então pode parar com isso — ele disse, com mais aspereza do que pretendia. — Não gosto de gente olhando pra mim.

— Desculpe.

Naruto sentiu certa pena dele, como sentia pena de cachorros perdidos na rua. O garoto o fitava de um jeito um pouco acanhado, parecia envergonhado. Naruto sentiu que estava prestes a sorrir de novo, e coçou o nariz sem jeito.

— Estou em provas finais — ele disse, num tom brando.

— Claro — o outro respondeu. — Eu entendo.

Ficou olhando pensativo, enquanto o rapaz ia embora. Então voltou a olhar para seu livro, mas sua mente ainda se encontrava junto ao estranho: _tigela de ramen do Ichiraku._

Quando voltou para o dormitório eram quase meia-noite e Sakura estava estendida em sua cama, ouvindo música no fone de ouvido e cantando baixinho.

— Eu deveria cobrar aluguel de você enquanto Kiba está de molho em casa. Você passa mais tempo aqui do que no seu quarto — Naruto disse rindo, enquanto dava um beijo em Sakura.

Ela se sentou e lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

— Então quer dizer que agora eu tenho que pagar para querer ficar mais perto do meu namorado?

— Isso é engraçado, considerando o fato que você sumiu hoje da biblioteca — ele resmungou.

— Você sabe que fica super fofo quando está aborrecido? Mas aconteceu algo estranho. Quando eu estava indo ao banheiro um cara meio gozado disse que Kakashi-sensei estava me procurando. E você sabe como é difícil encontrá-lo quando ele desaparece com aquele livro pervertido dele. Então quando eu finalmente o encontrei ele pareceu confuso quando eu perguntei o que ele queria de mim. Provavelmente o carinha se enganou de pessoa e... Naruto?

— _Hmmm?_

— Você ouviu o que eu disse?

— Não, me desculpe, eu...

— Quem é a garota?

— Que garota? — Naruto fingiu-se de desentendido, mas com Sakura aquilo não colava. Ela o conhecia mais do que a sua mãe.

— A que está fazendo você suspirar desse jeito.

— Eu não estava suspirando e não existe garota nenhuma. Mas encontrei um cara hoje na biblioteca. Aliás, um cara meio estranho.

Sakura o abraçou de lado e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele.

— Quem é ele?

— O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke. Alto. Magrelo. Cabelo mais oleoso do que a chapa da cantina. Ah, e as roupas no estilo daqueles nerds de filmes dos anos 80. Nerd mesmo.

— Achei que mulheres como eu fizessem mais o seu tipo.

— Haha, seu senso de humor me comove, Sakura-chan. Mas não é nada disso. Eu estava estudando na biblioteca enquanto esperava certa pessoa voltar do banheiro — Naruto a alfinetou. — E ele apareceu do nada e me convidou para ir comer ramen. Eu disse que não e ele foi embora, meio que com o rabo entre as pernas. Mas depois ele me fez começar a pensar no ramen, não consegui mais parar. Resolvi fazer uma pausa e lá estava ele, segurando uma enorme e gotejante tigela de ramen nas mãos.

— Estremeço de ansiedade para ouvir o desdobramento.

Naruto riu, com desdém.

— Bem, eu não podia dizer que não. — Ele piscou para a rosada, que revirou os olhos. — Então Sasuke se sentou, e acabei descobrindo que estudou filosofia com o professor Orochimaru no ano passado.

— Isso está ficando cada vez mais excitante, e aí?

— Ele disse que Orochimaru passa praticamente as mesmas provas todos os anos. — Naruto tirou duas folhas da mochila com várias anotações. — Essas são as respostas no teste. Sasuke é eidético.

— Isso quer dizer que ele tem memória fotográfica?

— Aham, e minha média é 78. Preciso de 80 para continuar com a bolsa, e isso significa que preciso de pelo menos 84 na prova final.

— Então você vai apenas decorar esse questionário porque um maluco disse que essas são as respostas certas?

— Não fale assim dele! Ele não é maluco.

— Nossa, não queria magoar seus sentimentos. Esse _carinha_ não te convenceu a parar de estudar e simplesmente decorar isso, não é?

— Claro que não — ele disse, pouco à vontade.

— Mas, mesmo assim Naruto, você acha que isso é ético?

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, com uma súbita raiva dentro de si.

— Moralista... Você diz isso porque está na lista do reitor todos os semestres, e seus pais pagam pra continuar. Você não... Ei, me desculpe. Eu não precisava responder desse jeito.

Sakura deu de ombros, se afastando e colocando seu fone em cima do criado-mudo.

— Tudo bem, você tem razão. A vida é sua e você faz o que quiser dela. Mas por que você não dá uma olhadinha no livro também... por medida de segurança?

— Claro, vou estudar.

— Ei, Naruto — ela o chamou, um pouco hesitante. — Existe alguma chance de eu ser trocada por ele?

— Talvez — Naruto riu com a careta que sua namorada lhe deu. — Claro que não. Você sabe que é a única pra mim.


End file.
